


The Princess Comes to Earth

by NolanPines413



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bad boy/Princess AU, Basically the first episode but in this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanPines413/pseuds/NolanPines413
Summary: It's Princess Star Butterfly's fourteenth birthday, and she is about to receive her family's most treasured and powerful artifact; a magical artifact capable of nearly unlimited power. But, little does she know, she's not the only one looking to get her hands on it.(Originally written for Starco Week 3)T for chapter 7. Marco is implied to be doing something a tad questionable.This is also my first fanfic. Tell me what you think.





	1. Chapter 1

_Today is the day!_ Star thought as she walked towards the throne room, flanked on either side by guards. It was her 14th birthday, and as per tradition, today was the day she would receive the family’s wand, a very powerful artifact. As she entered the room, the guards on either side of the aisle stood at attention. Her guards followed her, stopping at the bottom of the steps before the thrones of the king and queen. Star slowly walked up the steps toward her parents who were both standing in front of their thrones and smiling reassuringly toward her. Once she reached the top, her mother spoke. “Star Butterfly, do you promise to keep the wand safe from those who would use it for personal gain, as well as yourself.”  
“I do,” Star replied.  
“Then I, Moon Butterfly, Queen of Mewni, relinquish the wand into your care.” The queen handed her the wand and a bright light enveloped it as it changed. After the light faded, her mother’s wand was gone, and in its place was Star’s. It was a light purple rod, topped with a sphere of the same color, though blue in the middle with wings on either side, and in the very center was a star shaped crystal. _Fitting._ Star thought. She turned around and held the wand high above her head and the guards all knelt before her. Her parents stood beside her and her mother spoke. “All hail, Star Butterfly. Future Queen of-”  
Suddenly the doors swung opened, and a horde of monsters entered the room.“Not so fast, Princess!” a voice said as a small bird-like creature emerged from the crowd, wearing a green cloak and a skull on his head almost like a crown.  
“Ludo! How did you get in here?” Queen Butterfly asked.  
“I have my ways,” Ludo smirked and turned to his forces. “NOW BRING ME THAT WAND!”  
Queen Butterfly jumped in front of her family and dropped into a fighting stance, almost reflexively reaching to grab her wand from her belt, only to find it wasn’t there. She was almost trampled until she gave a hard uppercut to the first monster, causing the others to fall down like dominoes.  
She turned to her husband and daughter, “Go, I’ll hold them off.”  
“Mom?”  
The king grabbed his daughter’s arm. “We need to leave.”  
“But-”  
“There’s no time.” The king pulled his daughter’s arm as they fled. Star, still looking back, saw her mother flash a reassuring smile before she was tackled by monsters.  
They kept running until they reached the king’s study and barricaded the door.  
“You’re mother should be back in about five minutes, but just in case, we need to get you out of here, at least temporarily,” the king said. He started grabbing things from his desk and threw them into a bag and handed it to Star.  
“Take these.”  
“What are they?” She reached into the bag, pulled one of the objects out and examined it. It was a small card with a picture of her on it and said in a strange language, _Echo Creek Academy_.  
“Your mother and I were going to send you to a safer dimension so you could practice your magic in peace. We’ve already made all the proper arrangements and were going to send you tomorrow, but the attack expedited matters. You should have a map of the town, your school ID, and the address of where you’ll be staying. I’ve already met the family, the Diaz's, and they’re nice people.” He grabbed his dimensional scissors and cut open a portal that was swirling in a bright blue.  
“Now hurry!”  
Star was about to step into the portal and looked back at her father, holding back tears, for what could possibly be the last time. “Goodbye, dad.”  
“Goodbye, Star.”  
“Goodbye, Mewni.” Star sighed as she stepped through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

When she was through she was outside of a large building. There was a sign in front that read, in the same language as the card, “Echo Creek Academy: Home of the Awesome Opossums” with a statue of a strange creature next to it.  
“This appears to be the right place.” Star sighed and walked in.  
She started wandering aimlessly around the hallways until she came across a short balding man with glasses. “Pardon me sir, but I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the headmaster’s office?”  
The man laughed. “That would be me, and it’s actually principal. Principal Skeeves. You must be our new exchange student. Comet, was it?”  
“Star, actually.”  
“Oh, sorry, I’m not that great with names. We weren’t expecting you until tomorrow, but it’s fine. Are your parents with you, by any chance?”  
“No, something came up. That’s why I came early.”  
“It’s ok, things happen when you're royalty. Well, Star, follow me to my office and I’ll help you get situated.”  
As they walked towards the office, the bell rang and students started filling the halls. One, in a black leather jacket and red hoodie, started spray painting something on the side of a wall.  
“Marco Diaz! Stop what you’re doing and come with me to my office immediately!”  
_Diaz?! That meant…_ Star thought.  
The boy let out a moan in protest. “Ffffffffffine.” He turned around and Star saw his face. He clearly hadn't shaven in a while, and had a bandage on the right cheek for some reason.. His hair was all sticking up in the front. She noticed he was wearing fingerless gloves. Then Star saw his eyes. They were like pools of dark chocolate, a treat Star didn’t particularly care for. It was far too bitter for her tastes, but there was something odd about this boy, other than just looking like a stereotypical bad boy.

Marco turned around, caught in the act, yet again, and saw what looked like an angel. She had long soft blonde hair that went down to her knees, and a big poofy dress like one princesses wore. She had hearts on her cheeks for some reason, and a headband with bows in it. Then Marco saw her eyes. Bright baby blue, and just as innocent. Marco hated innocence, and princesses, and angels, and blue, for that matter, he was more of a red kind of guy, but there was something off about this girl, other than looking like something straight out of Disney.  
As they walked the all too familiar route, the girl turned to him and held out her hand.  
“I’m Star Butterfly. I’m the new exchange student.”  
_Exchange student?! That meant...._  
Marco scoffed. “What kind of name is that?”  
“A royal one. What kind of name is Diaz?”  
“A common one.” _So she is a princess._ Marco thought.  
_Oh thank goodness._ Star thought.  
They reached the principal’s office and went inside.  
“Well,” Skeeves sat at his desk began, “This is actually pretty convenient, I was going to have our best student show you around but, unfortunately, Mr. Greeson is home sick with food poisoning.” He glared at Marco. “So it looks like Mr. Diaz here is going to have to give you the tour instead.”  
“What?! I did not agree to this!” Marco retorted.  
“Well, once you're done you can go home, seeing as how you're now suspended for vandalism.”  
“Ugh! Fine! Let's go, Your Worshipfulness.”  
“It’s ’Your Highness’, thank you very much.” the princess replied as they walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

“And right there's the gym, where my favorite class is.” Marco said as the tour went on.

“You have a whole class period dedicated to physical activity? That's… interesting.”

“What? Are you afraid you’ll break a nail?”

“Not at all, I just thought that people would do so on their own time.”

“Well, some do, some don't. I always try to get plenty of exercise, myself.” Marco said as he flexed and Star rolled her eyes and smirked.

“Is that so?”

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a strange giant moth creature appeared and let out a deafening shriek. 

“Stand back, princess.” Marco said, dropping into a fighting stance ready to whoop some rear, but the creature simply flew away.

“What the heck was that?!”

“What? Are you telling me that your daily workout regiment doesn’t involve fighting monsters?” Star asked.

“But how did you…?”

“I don’t think you would understand.”

“Tell me.”

“Well, you see, I’m a magical princess from another dimension.” She waved her wand to make a rainbow appear over her head and a bunch of small animals emerged from it. A second later, the rainbow burst into flames, causing the animals to flee. “As you can probably tell, I’m still trying to master the whole magic part.”

“Right… And that brings us to the end of our tour. I’m going to go home now and take a nice long cold shower.” Marco turned around and took off running

Star yelled. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Diaz!”  _ Some people are just so rude.  _ She opened the bag and dug through to find the map of the town with the school and the Diaz residence circled on it. “I suppose it’s time to start walking.” And so, Star Butterfly began her journey to her new home.


	4. Chapter 4

Marco, instead of going home, knowing he still had a few hours until he had to, decided to hit the mall for a bit to meet up with some friends in the food court. All he had to do to find them was follow the trail of dropped french fries and disgusted girls. When he reached the end, he saw them and walked over to them. “Alfonzo! Ferguson! What’s up?”

One of them, a slightly overweight ginger looked up and smirked. “What took you so long?”

“Sorry, Ferg, I had to play tour guide due to poor old Oskar getting sick.”

“Don’t worry about it. So, you’re suspended tomorrow just like we planned, right?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think my parents will let me leave the house. Remember when we tried this last time?”

“Fair enough, I can always get someone else to do it if you’re too chicken.”

“It’s not just that, Ferg, the person I had to tour around was the new exchange student.”

“So?”

“You know my parents, they always take these kids in, so that means she’ll be settling in tomorrow. And, you’re probably going to think I’m crazy, but, she’s apparently some magic alien princess or something who fights monsters all the time.”

“Y’know, you could’ve just said you didn’t want to do it.”

“Fine, we came this far. Let’s do it tonight.” Marco looked at his watch. “Ah shoot, I gotta go. If I’m late again my parents will literally kill me.”

Ferguson handed him a small device. “I brought this just in case. It should have all you need, let’s plan for around nine?”

“Godspeed, Marco.” the other boy at the table said.

“Thanks Alfonzo.” Marco said as he ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost sunset when Star reached the house that matched the address on her map. It was two stories, but seemed a little small to Star. She got a feeling that she was being watched and looked around. Seeing nothing, she double checked the address, not wanting an awkward encounter, and knocked on the door. It opened with a tall burly man on the other side who looked skeptically at Star. “You know, Halloween isn’t for another couple months.”

“I’m Star Butterfly, the exchange student. Is this the Diaz residence, by any chance?”

The man smiled brightly. “You must be Star! Come in, come in. Make yourself at home.”

He ran over to the stairs. “Angie!” Mr. Diaz yelled. “The princess is here!”

“Already? I’ll get her room ready while you stall.” a voice yelled back.

Star made her way over to the living room and sat down on a green couch as Mr. Diaz entered and held out his hand. “Pleasure to finally meet you, Star. We weren’t planning on you arriving so soon. How are you parents?”

“They’re fine. Something came up so they couldn’t be here.”

“That’s a shame, they’re very nice people. So, you’re in our son’s class, right? He’s a little rough around the edges, but he’s a good kid. You’d be a good influence on him.”

“I don’t believe I’ve met him yet.”  _ That doesn’t sound like the Diaz I met. _

“Really? Well, he should be home soon. I hope you two become great friends.” 

A woman came down the stairs and smiled at Star. “Hi Star. I’m Mrs. Diaz, your room’s already been prepared, but if you’d like, you can wait until Marco gets home and we can get you introduced.”

_ Nevermind. _

“That would be lovely, Mrs. Diaz.”

“Great!” Mrs. Diaz said as the door opened. “I think that’s him now.” The Diaz’s went to the door to greet their son.

“Hey, mom and dad.”

“We have a little surprise for you.” Mr Diaz said.

Marco smirked. “Really? Whatever could it be?”

Mrs. Diaz beamed. “Well, you know how we always like take in foreign exchange students.”

Marco frowned. “You didn’t.”

“We sure did! Come here Star.” Star got up and walked towards them. “Star, this is our son Marco. Marco, this is Star Butterfly. She’s a-

“Magical princess from another dimension,” Marco interrupted.  “Yeah, I know. I had to show her around school today.” 

“Well, I’m glad you two have already met, you can show her her room.”

Marco started up the stairs. “Let’s go, your highness.”

“Aw, you remembered. How sweet.” Star smirked as she followed Marco up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Outside, hiding in a tree, a humanoid frog creature watched what had transpired. He chuckled to himself and pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors. He cut open a portal and stepped through to enter his master’s throne room, his throne facing away from him. He saluted his master and croaked before giving his report. “Ludo, master, I've tracked down Star Butterfly. They've hidden her in the Earth dimension. Unguarded.”

“Excellent work, Buff Frog. I knew they couldn’t hide that brat from me forever.” Ludo turned around, sitting on top of several pillows, due to not being big enough to sit in his father’s old throne. “Soon the wand shall be mine. And then, the universe. And then… Actually, I think the universe will be plenty.” He then began laughing maniacally.

 

“And here’s your room.” Marco said as he opened the door to the Star’s room. It was very small and had several large pieces of luggage inside and a bed. 

Star looked around the room and nodded. “I think I can work with this.” She began looking through one of the suitcases and dug out a giant book flipped through it and stopped on a page. “Here we are. SPARKLE GLITTER BOMB EXPAND!” Suddenly, the wood on the walls turned to stone and what looked like a castle tower grew out of the side of the house.

Marco had seen enough weirdness for one day. “Ok, I’m gonna let you get situated. I’ll be in my room for the next couple hours. Please, if you value your life, knock.” 

When Marco got to his room, he closed the door tightly, turned on his laptop, and plugged in the device Ferguson gave him. It was just about nine.  _ Alright. Let’s do this. _


	7. Chapter 7

Outside, hiding in a tree, a humanoid frog creature watched what had transpired. He chuckled to himself and pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors. He cut open a portal and stepped through to enter his master’s throne room, his throne facing away from him. He saluted his master and croaked before giving his report. “Ludo, master, I've tracked down Star Butterfly. They've hidden her in the Earth dimension. Unguarded.”

“Excellent work, Buff Frog. I knew they couldn’t hide that brat from me forever.” Ludo turned around, sitting on top of several pillows, due to not being big enough to sit in his father’s old throne. “Soon the wand shall be mine. And then, the universe. And then… Actually, I think the universe will be plenty.” He then began laughing maniacally.


	8. Chapter 8

“And here’s your room.” Marco said as he opened the door to the Star’s room. It was very small and had several large pieces of luggage inside and a bed. 

Star looked around the room and nodded. “I think I can work with this.” She began looking through one of the suitcases and dug out a giant book flipped through it and stopped on a page. “Here we are. SPARKLE GLITTER BOMB EXPAND!” Suddenly, the wood on the walls turned to stone and what looked like a castle tower grew out of the side of the house.

Marco had seen enough weirdness for one day. “Ok, I’m going to let you get situated. I’ll be in my room for the next couple hours. Please, if you value your life, knock.” 

When Marco got to his room, he closed the door tightly, turned on his laptop, and plugged in the device Ferguson gave him. It was just about nine.  _ Alright. Let’s do this. _

 

After unpacking all of her things, organizing them, and messing with her wand, Star looked at the time. It was almost one in the morning.  _ Thank goodness I don’t need to go in tomorrow _ . She realized she was hungry and decided to go get a snack, thinking the Diaz’s wouldn’t mind. As she walked past Marco’s room, she noticed a faint glow coming from inside and heard strange noises she believed to be Marco. She knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds. She slowly opened the door and crept in. She could here him muttering while he was almost hunched over a computer, wearing headphones, and she could barely see what was on it, but as she got closer until she was right behind him, she realized what it was and quietly gasped. On the bottom of the screen, in the middle was what looked like some kind of wizard in some weird dungeon. Away from the wizard were two elves and a dwarf all grouped around a giant monster. The characters had names above the, the elves being named Lbow-Greese and Jayco, and the dwarf was Ferg-the-win. As soon as the monster died, she could hear three voices come from the headphones as Marco leaned back and accidentally elbowed her.

“YES! Nice job with the crit, Oskar. Wait a minute guys.” Marco said as he took of his headphones and turned around. When he saw Star, his eyes went wide with fear, then he gave her a death glare. “Don’t tell anyone. Got it?”

Star simply laughed. “What, that the school’s biggest bad boy plays video games in his spare time?”

Marco’s face went red and he ran out of the room. 

Star grabbed his headset and put it on. “Hello, this is Star, Marco’s new roommate. He just left. I’m going to collect his winnings for him and I will be out of here shortly.”

“He’ll probably be at the convenience store down the street, north, about half a mile. You should go talk to him,” a girl said over the headset.

“Thank you. How do you know this?”

“Oh, I know a lot of things about Marco. The name’s Jackie, by the way, nice to meet ya, princess.”

“Well, thank you, Jackie. Likewise” Star got the loot, logged Marco out, turned off his computer, and headed north.


	9. Chapter 9

Star reached a small building and, seeing Marco standing out front, approached him. Marco sighed. “Here to make fun of me?”

“Quite the contrary, actually, I’m just worried about you and so is your girlfriend.”

“Who?”

“Jackie. She is your girlfriend, right?”

“Nah, she’s just obsessed with me, and though I am flattered, don’t get me wrong, I just don’t really feel the same way. She knows, and is a vital member of my guild, so I keep her around.” Star found that a relief... for some reason. _Why?_

“Listen, I’m terribly sorry about spying on you. I won’t tell anyone about your little secret. Promise. I just can’t leave you like this.”

“That’s ok, I was actually going to come back in a few minutes anyways. Thanks for… coming.” Marco stopped as he saw something behind Star. It looked like some sort of dark portal from which several monsters emerged, led by a small bird like creature with some weird skull crown.

“Ludo! How did you find me?” Star asked the creature.

“Oh, come on, princess, we’ve already been through this. I have my ways.” Ludo turned to his henchmen. “You know the drill, boys, get me that wand.”

Marco instinctively pushed Star behind him and dropped into a fighting stance. “Stand back, princess.”

“Thank you, but I can take care of myself.” Star said, standing beside Marco, getting into a fighting stance herself. _This is not the same girl I met this morning._ Marco thought. The monsters all charged. Marco and Star looked at each other and Star could have sworn she saw Marco give her an actual smile, not a sarcastic smirk.

_This is not the same boy I met this morning._ Star thought. as her eyes met his, and she smiled back he quickly looked down at the ground and back up at the monsters. Star took the cue and looked back at the monsters as they got ready to take them on.

The first to attack was a weird green-humanoid deer creature with a beard, whom Marco slid under and punched in the gut, incapacitating it.

Star smiled at Marco. “So you can fight.”

Marco knocked out another monster and turned to Star. “It’s called boxing. I could use some help, if you’re not busy.”

Star nodded. “On it.” She aimed her wand at a giraffe creature, “Rainbow fist punch!” From the wand a giant hand that sent the monster flying and knocked it out.

“I thought you said she was unguarded!” Ludo scolded what looked like a giant frog.

The frog shrugged in reply.

One by one, the monsters started going down due to Marco’s boxing skills and Star’s magic, until finally Star cast her ultimate spell. “MEGA NARWHAL BLAST!!!” Suddenly a giant wave emerged from the wand along with, unsurprisingly, narwhals. After every monster was down for the count, Star walked up to Ludo, who was somehow unscathed by the fight and smirked at him, tossing her wand in her hands. “Did you really think that would work?”

Ludo sighed, “It almost did.” He pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors to open a portal and called out to his cronies, “Come on boys, let’s go home.” All of the monsters got up and started walking towards the portal. “This is what happens when you don’t work out!” Ludo complained. “Your muscles turn to jelly!” After Ludo entered, he turned around and stuck his head out,  “I’ll get you next time Star Butterfly! Mark my words, I will have my reven-” Ludo was cut off when the portal closed around his throat, but he eventually squeezed his head through to the other side.

“That was awesome!” Marco shouted and went up and hugged Star. “I was awesome! You were...” Marco stopped himself and backed away, blushing. “You were okay, I guess.”

Star smiled at him. “We do make a fairly formidable team. I suppose I wouldn’t mind having you around.”

Marco smiled back. “Let’s go home then. If you’re hungry, I make some mean nachos.”

“I’ve never had those before. I suppose it’s time to try some earth cuisine.”

The two laughed and headed home.


End file.
